


Every Other Weekend

by tardisplier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Custody Arrangements, Divorce, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Divorce, Single Parents, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: The kids go see their dad every other weekend since the divorce and this trip was just a glimpse on how our lives have been the 9 months.





	Every Other Weekend

"Every other Friday

It's toys and clothes in backpacks

Is everybody in okay?

Let's go see dad."

Grabbing the backpacks on the counter, I went thru them making sure all of their clothes were packed, taking in to account what toys they took and made sure they had their allergy medicines. Going thru my son's bag, I see the usual suspects that he takes every time with him until I reached the bottom. It was a mini red and black flannel shirt, just like the one his...dad...wears. Sighing heavily, I fold it up and place it back in his bag. I go grab his sisters bag and check hers and luckily this time, she wasn't trying to sneak anything over there she shouldn't have. Zipping them up, I yell up the stairs, " C'mon guys...get your shoes on...we gotta go!" Hearing the parade of small stomps coming from upstairs I grab my keys and purse.

A mop of brown hair flies by me, followed by blonde curled pigtails and a fit of giggles. Fridays became a happy ritual for them and we have been doing this for awhile now; they know the routine. My son dawns his sky blue boots while my daughter throws on her pink converse as they grab their bags and stand by the door. "Ready Mom!" They say in unison. I nod my head as they head out towards the garage. "Time to go see DAD!" They yell with excitement and I sigh heavily behind them.

"I wonder how big Chica has gotten." Malcom says.

"I wonder if she found a new wall to chew!" I hear Mia call out.

Fits of giggles follow in the back as they start singing a song they heard on YouTube. Hearing my children so happy brings tears to my eyes as I try to just keep my eyes on the road. The kids have been through so much these last 9 months, I am just amazed at my two little miracles. I understand they probably don't really understand what's going on or what happened and I rather have it that way. All they know is Daddy has a new house and he's not living there anymore. They see it as a sleepover and that's ok.

 

"Same time in the same spot

Corner of the same old parking lot

Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad

We trade a couple words and looks

And kids again

Every other weekend"

Getting to our destination, I head to our usual spot in the back of the Walmart parking lot, the employee parking. I look at the building and am thankful I have to work today to keep my mind off of the kids being gone. I always work at 1 on Fridays and I'm glad they were so understanding since the split. I always tend to throw myself into my job while things were rough.

Hearing a honk and a blue car pull up near mine, I heard the kids yell in excitement and start to unbuckle their seat belts. Before I can even think, the doors open and slam shut and a flash of color goes behind the van. Taking a deep breath, I exit the vehicle and grab their backpacks out of the back and I hear a booming and an unforgettable voice that makes me tense slightly and shiver. I am thankful that no one can see me. Grabbing their coats and the rest of their luggage for the weekend, I walk behind the van to put their belongings by the trunk of his Ford Fusion.

I look up to see the kids on either side of his legs, squeezing him tight. My hearts hurts a little for them, knowing they should be having his every day, just not every other weekend but then again, that was their daddy's decision when he cheated on me. A shiver passes thru me as I try to put on a happy face for them. I could never hate their father, I love the man dearly. He just made some poor choices and has to deal with the consequences. Looking up further, I realize his eyes are locked on me as his arms are around the kids, squeezing them in love. His eyes are softer than they have been, the color seeming to be richer. The silence is tangible along with the tension in the air.

"It seems you have been sleeping better." I say finally, keeping the chat light, for the kids sake. If it was up to me, I wouldn't talk to him...not yet. After a few moments, he put a hand thru his hair and said, "Yeah...yeah a little...thanks." He said strained. I can't help but let out a deep breath and turn my attention to the task at hand. "They both have homework they need to get done so make sure they do it please. Their allergy meds are in their bags in case they flare up." I said looking at their bags, biting my lip. There was a long pause and a small. "Ok." I tensed up my jaw and then released it. "Ok babies...Mama's gotta go to work." I scoop them both in my arms and give them raspberries on the cheek and hear them giggle. "Love you...be good for Daddy ok?" I see them both nod and run along to their dad. I "See ya."I say softly, grabbing my purse and vest out of the van, and then locking it, walking up to the building to clock in. A few shaky breaths leave me before getting into the safety of the building, my sanctuary for the next 9 hours.

{MARK's POV-I won't write that tho...use the lyrics below of his part to get an idea of what happens when the kids are at his house besides his youtube stuff.}

"Every other weekend

Very few exceptions

I pick up the love we made in both my arms

It's movies on the sofa

Grilled cheese and cut the crust off

But that's not the way mom makes it, Daddy breaks my heart

I miss everything we used to have with her again

Every other weekend."

Working throughout my shift, I get photos and text updates from Mark about what him and the kids are doing and I laugh seeing them having such a good time. I think of times of when we were doing that at our house while we were still married and I can't help the tear that runs down my face. I catch it quickly so my other co-workers don't catch on. All I can think of is:

"I can't tell her I love her

I can't tell him I love him

Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car

So, I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's over me that's where we are

He's over me that's where we are

We're as close as we might ever be again

Every other weekend."

{Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.}

"Every other Saturday

First thing in the morning

I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away

I know why but I don't know why

We ever let this happen

Fallin' for forever was a big mistake

There's so much not to do and all day not do again

Every other weekend."

Mornings like these were hard, especially if I had the day off. I did end up getting this Saturday off which was a rarity but something I enjoyed...normally. This paticular Saturday was hitting me rough. Still in my sweats and oversized t-shirt and slippers, I felt like a bum. I had been up most of the night, over thinking things. Gripping my coffee mug as it was a gift from the gods, I still pondered everything we had been thru and how we had gotten to this point. Sighing, I got up and did some housework and that killed all but 15 minutes. Yep, this weekend was gonna be hard.

The house was eerily quiet without hearing the screams and yells from the kids or from YouTube. My mind wouldn't settle and kept thinking about what led me to this point. I trusted Mark when he went to conventions and he never had a problem before. Of course you would hear rumors coming from fans but I took it with a grain of salt. I didn't believe any of the rumors...until I was shown proof. A video was posted to Mark's twitter and it was clear as day. The video was quickly taken down without many people seeing it but the damage was done. Seeing the girl all over him and him grabbing her and moaning brought tears to my eyes as I watched it...then seeing a photo at the end of the video of a sonogram...just thinking about it made tears run down my face.

We were told later she had miscarried but mark admitted it was him. I was devastated and things only got rougher and estranged from there. Laying on the couch I finally felt sleep consume me.

{Marks POV again-lyrics only}  
"Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch, we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I re-convince myself we did the right thing  
Every other weekend"

Getting up the next morning, I get my keys and head back to the parking lot. Grabbing a large coffee at my local shop before stopping there of course. I was ready for the onslaught of screaming kids jammering on about Chica and Uncle Jack visiting from England. I was glad that they have those memories with their dad and that he does take them more often than not. They absolutely adore him and to admit it, I do too. That's what had made this so hard.

Hearing a horn honk I see the car pull of next to me and hearing the kids jump out of the car. Shrills of "MOMMY!" fill the air as I am attacked on my legs and kiss them on the tops of their heads. "Hey loves." I squeeze them hard as they run back to her their bags and such. I can see Mark look at me with a sad expression and I walk over to him.

"So how were they? Sounded like you had fun." I Said softly, rubbing my arm in the chilly autumn air.

"They were great. Jack was over to visit." he said softly, putting a hand in the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know...the kids told me. I'm glad they saw him." I said as the tension grew. Things were quiet and awkward as I rocked on my heels. "Ok then, see you in a few weeks." I said hurriedly. I turn to walk back to the van where the kids are singing and feel a arm grab me to stop me behind the van. I feel soft lips touch mine in a gentle kiss and my heart soars....then immediately sinks. We pull back and I see him look down with a heavy sigh. "Yep see you next week." He mumbles and goes back to his car.

"Yeah, for fifteen minutes, we're a family again  
God I wish that he was still with me again  
Every other weekend"

Hearing the kids tell me about their weekend I get lost in thought and think of what would have happened if we were still together. I shake it immediately knowing that that won't happen again but it can't stop me from dreaming.

I still love the man and I always will even though I only see him Every Other Weekend....

***The song is "Every Other Weekend" by Reba McIntire and Kenny Chesney***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that is on my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
